


Three is a Magic Number

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt</p>
<p>The one where Stiles and Scott get drunk in the woods and Liam gets an invite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is a Magic Number

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I revised this and bigredcrazyk.tumblr.com helped me by beta editing it for me, so I hope it turned out well!
> 
> Enjoy!

Scott walked out of class, searching the hallway before his eyes landed on his boyfriend, Stiles. He smiled and walked over, pecking him on the lips. Stiles grinned against his mouth before pulling away to shovel books into his locker; the school day at an end.

Ever since their girlfriends left them to be together, Scott and Stiles had turned to one another for the support only a best friend could provide. That solace had quickly become romantic just several weeks ago, and now here they were in a relationship.

“So, what are you doing after school?” Stiles asked, leaning against his locker and looking at Scott.

The alpha shrugged, “Probably just gonna chill out.” But Stiles was looking over Scott’s shoulder; eyebrows furrowed. Scott turned around, having just caught Liam stalking away around the corner of the hallway.

Scott glanced back with an eyebrow raised at his boyfriend. Stiles met his gaze, shaking his head slowly.

“That kid has the biggest crush on you,” he stated, causing Scott to sputter.

“No, listen, he glares at me when I’m with you and is constantly staring at you. It’s funny.” He looked up in thought for a second before adding, “Kinda cute, too.”

Scott shoved him playfully on the shoulder, “Come on, dude.” He pulled his backpack strap over his shoulder and started walking to the school exit with Stiles trailing after him.

“We should hang out tonight, though,” he said. “We haven’t done that in a while.”

Scott nodded in agreement. “What do you wanna do?” he asked, looking at Stiles as they pushed through the school’s double doors.

The taller teen grinned, “Well, I just found out how to make a drink that gets werewolves drunk. Maybe we can start with that.”

* * *

 

Scott and Stiles giggled uncontrollably on the big rock they were sitting on. They exchanged sloppy kisses and whispered slurred remarks before Stiles pulled away.

He held up his finger for Scott to wait. He gasped as if just having a brilliant idea, “We should invite Liam down here!”

Scott tilted his head in confusion. “Why?”

“Because I wanna get his little, werewolf ass drunk on this stuff!” He held up the mason jar full of golden liquid for emphasis.

Scott shook his head. “Your heart just skipped a beat. You can’t lie to a werewolf, Stiles.”

The human ran his fingers through his hair, sighing, “Fine. It’s just… the kid’s staring doesn’t seem one-sided is all.”

“So you want to bring him here?” Scott inquired, looking at him incredulously with wide eyes.

Stiles nodded. “Sounds weird but hear me out.” He continued, “Let’s entertain him, a little bit. Maybe get some entertainment for ourselves, too?”

Scott just stared at him. “And what are you gonna get out of this?”

“Other than fulfilling one of my boyfriend’s fantasies?”

Scott nodded before the teen continued with a grin, “You’re not the only one looking at Liam.”

* * *

 

Liam walked up the path in the woods, sniffing the air and recognizing Scott’s scent as well as Stiles’. He pursed his lips a little at that, looking down at his phone to see Scott’s 15 minute-old text that only said, “Come to the woods.”

He made a turn down the path, coming to a halt as he saw the two elder boys. They were making out; Scott moaning beneath Stiles as they kissed passionately.

Liam tried to think of boring, gross things to cease the blood from flowing to his cock and cleared his throat.

Stiles pulled away from Scott and looked up, grinning at the younger boy. He sat up next to Scott, who had a small smile as well. “Liam, my dude! Come on over.”

Liam stared wearily before making his way over, standing in front of them and looking at Scott. “What’s going on? I got your text.” He leaned forward and sniffed, “You smell like booze.”

Stiles spoke up. “Pack bonding!” he said, handing a jar of the special alcohol to Liam. “I found a way to get werewolves drunk! Wanna help test it out?”

Liam squinted at him for a moment's hesitation, but eventually held up the jar to his lips, sipping it experimentally. The liquid slid down his throat like fire and he pulled away coughing, however, he was determined not to disappoint his alpha, so he emptied half the jar down in a single swallow. The beta handed the jar back to Stiles as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and Stiles glanced at him with a questionable grin as the younger boy took his seat next to him.

“Feel something?” he asked.

Liam looked up at him, licking remnants of the golden liquor from his lips. Stiles followed the movement with his eyes before moving his gaze back to Liam's eyes.

The youth nodded. He did feel something. He was feeling a lot of things as he looked into Stiles’ beautiful, honey-colored eyes.

* * *

 

They laughed and joked as the alcohol coursed through their veins. Stiles looked over at Liam, studying his expression before smiling again.

“You have nice eyes. You know that, Liam?” he commented suggestively.

Liam forced a small chuckle as he diverted his eyes to the ground and shrugged.

“Sorry, dude. This is honesty hour right now, and you,” he paused to gesture towards Liam as the beta raised a brow, “have some nice eyes.”

Liam blushed slightly, looking at Scott in an attempt to read his thoughts on his boyfriend complimenting him.

Scott only shrugged. “You do.”

The boy's cheeks reddened more intensely and Stiles laughed, “Oh my god, you’re blushing! That’s adorable!”

Liam just pushed playfully on Stiles' shoulder as he laughed, as well.

“So, it’s honesty hour, then?” Liam asked.

Stiles nodded with a grin. “Yup. Ask us anything. It’ll be like truth or dare, without the dare,” he answered.

Liam nodded, glancing skyward in thought before he looked back. “Okay… What got you two together?” he asked, making a motion between them and taking another swig from his jar.

Stiles looked to Scott with raised eyebrows before turning his attention to Liam. “His dick, definitely.” he replied nonchalantly.

Liam choked on his drink, leaning away to cough into his hand as Scott shook his head at his boyfriend. Once Liam stopped coughing, he began laughing at Stiles.

“It is quite the relationship-solidifying dick, so don’t laugh,” Stiles stated pointedly as he shook a finger at Liam.

Liam nodded with a smile. “I’m sure.” 'I've imagined it,' he thought to himself. 'And now I’m imagining you too,' he continued on in his head while biting his lip.

He shook himself mentally to halt his lustful thoughts as Stiles considered a question of his own. Scott simply remained quiet. He seemed curious as to where the conversation might lead.

Stiles snapped his fingers suddenly, glancing at Liam with a devious smirk. “Are you into guys?” The human already knew the answer to the question, but he wanted to hear it from Liam.

The youth nodded. “Yeah, pretty much exclusively lately.”

Stiles hummed, “Who ya been lookin’ at, lately?” He offered Scott a knowing wink while waiting for the boy's response.

Liam’s eyes widened at the very specific question and was blurting out before he could stop himself, “M- Mason.”

Stiles looked to Scott for confirmation, but Scott shook his head slightly. He had heard a stutter in Liam’s heartbeat, indicating his lie. Stiles smiled and looked back at Liam.

“Yeah. Me and Mason… Y’know, last week,” the younger boy stammered on. Stiles' eyebrows furrowed as he glanced over at Scott again. The alpha didn’t appear very happy about it either; there had been no stutter in his heart rate then.

Scott asked, “I thought you liked…” He gestured at himself with furrowed eyebrows.

Liam looked a little shocked at how they could know, but shrugged after; the alcohol smoothing down his embarrassment. “I do. But Mason was there and it just… happened.” he said, shrugging again like it was no big deal.

Stiles gave Scott a look; one that Scott nodded to before the lanky teen turned back towards Liam. “What would you do if Scott was there?” he asked as he leaned in to whisper into the beta’s ear. “Or me?”

Liam shivered as Stiles’ breathed onto his neck. He shook his head nervously, “I… I don’t know.”

Stiles pulled back some so that his and Liam’s lips were only an inch apart. “Did he kiss you?”

“Y- Yes.”

Stiles closed the space between them, smiling as Liam let out a groan against his lips. He pushed his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth, exploring with it slowly. He threaded his fingers through Liam’s hair, tugging lightly so that he leaned away, and the youth whined at the loss of Stiles’ lips.

The elder teen smiled at him affectionately. “Did he kiss you like that?”

Liam just shook his head, barely trusting himself to use words right now. He looked around Stiles for a moment, groaning out loud when he noticed Scott. The alpha was staring at them and rubbing his hardening cock through his jeans.

Scott stood and sauntered over to sit on the other side of Liam now. He pulled him into a kiss; sweeter than Stiles’, but it still had him groaning. Scott sucked on his bottom lip, eliciting a low whine from the beta. As he and Scott kissed, Stiles leaned over to pepper kisses down Liam’s jawline, nibbling on his earlobe before returning back to his neck. He sucked momentary bruises on it, reaching a hand down to grip the younger boy’s erection through his shorts.

As soon as Stiles grabbed him, Liam turned away from Scott’s mouth and gasped sharply. Scott quickly pulled him back in as Stiles smirked into his neck, squeezing the beta’s length to elicit more noises from him.

Liam panted into Scott’s mouth, feeling a little overwhelmed by everything. He’d been crushing on Scott for a while, and now he and his hot boyfriend were both kissing him. It was a fantasy come to life.

Stiles moved away, removing his hand from the younger boy’s bulge. He reached over to tug on Scott’s shoulder. The alpha turned his attention to meet Stiles for a moan-filled kiss in front of the younger boy.

Liam groaned at the sight, reaching down to palm himself through his pants as they kissed. They separated and both glanced down at Liam’s crotch before back up at his face. Stiles was smirking and Scott just growled.

Stiles leaned in, kissing and sucking by Liam’s ear as Scott did the same on the other side. Liam’s eyes rolled back in pleasure and he let out a low groan at the sensation. Stiles rested a hand on Liam’s shoulder, pressing him back against the flat surface of the large rock they sat on. Liam let himself lay against it, placing his head down on the hard stone.

Stiles hovered over Liam and pressed their mouths together once more. They kissed languidly for a minute before Liam whined, canting his hips up off the rock and moaning into Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles pulled away and laughed, glancing over at a grinning Scott. They shared a look and a nod before Scott pecked Liam on the lips and got up with Stiles; the boys undressing without any shyness.

Liam stared at them for a few seconds before following suit, yanking his t-shirt over his head and moving his hands down to pull off his shorts, but paused as Scott’s hand slapped his away. The alpha hooked his fingers under the waistbands of both his underwear and shorts before tugging them down and off. He did away with his tennis shoes too, kissing his way back up to Liam’s mouth and pulling him into a feverish kiss. Their tongues moved together, Liam whining and moaning into it. Stiles watched, spitting in his hand before jerking himself from his standpoint.

Liam finally pulled back with a gasp when Scott's cock rubbed against his own. He gazed at Stiles as Scott rutted against him, and Scott looked over too, smirking at his boyfriend.

“Stiles,” he drawled as he rolled off Liam onto his elbows, “Enjoying the show?”

Stiles licked his lips, eying shamelessly up and down their bodies before nodding his head silently. He paced over to Scott, grabbed hold of his crooked chin, and tilted his face up so they could kiss.

Liam watched on quietly, whining only after feeling the lack of their attention. Scott pulled away with hooded eyes, grinning at Liam before looking back up at Stiles with raised brows.

“Someone wants attention, Scotty,” Stiles chuckled.

Scott nodded, looking at Liam as Stiles whispered into his ear, “I think we should give it to him.”

Stiles got off Scott and moved to Liam. He spread the boy’s legs as he settled between them and hovered over his cock. Liam harshly sighed and allowed his head to fall back when he felt Stiles’ hot breath on him. Scott tilted Liam’s head back up to kiss him, but he pulled away from the kiss to moan as Stiles' mouth sunk down on his length, licking and sucking with expertise. He bobbed his head up and down, pumping his hand over what wasn’t in his mouth. Stiles’ tongue washed over the head, causing Liam to groan loudly at the feeling.

Scott kissed him again as Stiles kept sucking, and Liam let out filthy, little noises into his mouth. Their lips moved together and tongues tangled before Scott moved down to kiss his neck. He sucked the earlobe into his mouth for a moment before returning to his pale neck.

Liam could feel his orgasm coming on. He tried to warn the lanky teen sucking him, “St- Stiles, I’m about to… I’m going to…”

Stiles just hummed around him without a care in the world, and Liam cried out, spilling his release down Stiles’ throat. Stiles swallowed it all, pulling off the younger boy with a ‘pop’. He admired Liam; the boy limp and panting. His eyes were shut with pretty lashes fanned across flushed cheeks after coming.

Scott turned away from Liam’s neck to pull Stiles over into a heated kiss. The alpha moaned as he tasted Liam’s cum on his tongue. As they continued the kiss, he ran his hands up and down Stiles’ naked body.

Liam blinked open his eyes, looked up at the two kissing, and felt his cock twitch at the sight of them moaning into each other’s mouths. Scott heard the movement as he sat up. He withdrew from his boyfriend to gaze down at the younger boy, and Stiles smirked at Liam with a wink.

The younger boy gulped, looking at their erections and then to their faces. Stiles caught the motion and smiled. He nodded to himself; his eyes turning toward the sky in thought. “I have an idea.”

Scott looked at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation, but Stiles just walked over to his pants on the ground. He rummaged through the pockets until he raised a bottle of lube triumphantly. Stiles turned back around with the dirtiest of grins.

“Liam?” he inquired. “When you and Mason fucked, who bottomed?” He stalked over to the wide-eyed youth as he examined the bottle he held.

“Me,” Liam answered with a crack in his voice.

“Do you think we can make you cum again? Make you feel better than Mason did?”

He moaned and nodded fervently as Stiles pulled his legs up to bend at the knee. The older boy spread the beta’s cheeks and bit back a moan as he saw his hole. He motioned for Scott to approach and sit in front of Liam as well.

Scott obliged, his eyes flashing red at the sight of Liam in such a compromising position. He growled and grabbed the bottle from Stiles, covering his fingers in lube. Lacking hesitation, he leaned in and pressed a digit against Liam's entrance.

The boy sighed aloud when he felt the cool finger touch him, moaning as Scott slipped inside to the knuckle. There was some burn, but the feeling of within him, stretching him open, was enough to outweigh any pain.

Scott moved his finger around, searching. He smiled as Liam half-shouted his name. 'Found it,' the alpha thought to himself. He listened to Liam’s staggered panting as he withdrew his finger and came back with two.

Scott pushed in, causing Liam to whine lowly at the stretch. He, however, moaned as Scott’s found his spot again. His alpha mercilessly prodded against it every time he pressed inside. He pumped his fingers in and out of Liam, the boy almost at full hardness again as he moaned.

Stiles watched in amazement, squeezing himself before leaning in next to Scott. He put some lube on his fingers as well, then slid one in next to Scott’s. Scott halted his movement as Stiles pressed into the ring of clenched muscle right alongside him. Liam moaned louder, acutely feeling the fingers stretching him further.

Stiles bit his lip, looking up at Liam. “Think you can take another one, Liam?”

“I… I don’t know,” he panted out, feeling so full already with what was inside him.

“I think you can, Liam,” Stiles said, slipping his index finger next to the middle one already inside Liam. “I think you’ll take it so fucking good.”

Liam nodded, groaning out as the fourth finger was pushed into him. It burned slightly but that quickly went away as Scott rubbed his prostate again. The boy moaned and his toes curled in pleasure.

Scott and Stiles fucked him with their fingers together; the youth beneath them moaning and scratching against the rock he lay on with clawed fingers. “Please…” he begged in a hushed tone.

Stiles asked, “Please, what? Use your words.”

Liam trembled, arching away from the stone. “Please, fuck me. Please, I need it.”

Stiles nodded as he looked from Liam to his boyfriend. He smiled and pecked Scott on the lips before they pulled their fingers out; the beta below them groaning at the loss. Scott moved to kneel beside Liam as Stiles positioned himself over the younger boy.

“You want to get fucked, Liam?” Stiles asked.

Liam nodded quickly, wiggling his hips and whining. Stiles leaned down and kissed him silent before moving back again. He glanced down between them, lining up his erect cock to the youth's puckered entrance. He gazed into Liam’s eyes as he thrust in, and the younger boy’s mouth fell open in a moan.

Stiles bottomed out; a groan escaping his lips at how Liam clenched down around him. He allowed Liam to adjust for a moment before withdrawing until only the tip remained, and slammed back in without warning. Both of them moaned at the sharp movement. Liam kept on moaning as Stiles fucked into him, the slap of skin on skin echoing in his ears.

Scott knelt by Liam’s side, jacking himself off as he watched and licking his lips as his boyfriend fucked his beta.

Stiles groaned above Liam, “God, you’re so good. Like you were made for being fucked.”

Liam just moaned in response, reaching out for something to grab, something to anchor him down while Stiles fucked him senseless.

Scott had an idea, scooting forward and grabbing Liam’s hand. Liam looked up at him, moaning as Scott closed his fist around his alpha's cock. He jacked himself and Scott simultaneously as Stiles fucked him senseless. Scott leaned his head back, moaning as Liam twisted his hand up and down his length. Liam gasped out as Stiles hit a certain angle inside of him.

“If you… Don’t stop…I’m gonna…” He gritted his teeth as Stiles hit his prostate again. “I’m gonna cum.”

Stiles paused, looking at Scott. He nodded towards Liam while keeping eye contact with his boyfriend. Scott understood what he meant.

“Scott, you need to feel how tight Liam is. How good he is at getting fucked,” Stiles said as he pulled out; his reward a moan from Liam as he did.

Scott moved into Stiles’ place, smiling down at Liam. Liam returned the warm expression back up at him.

Scott touched his thick shaft to Liam’s pink hole, sliding himself inside with little force. He grunted at the tight heat that enveloped him, pulling out only to thrust back in again.

Liam panted as Scott fucked him, stopping only to press his mouth against his alpha’s. Scott happily returned the kiss as his hips moved against Liam. Their tongues worked together as Scott’s cock hammered his constricting flesh.

The beta gasped and moaned into Scott’s mouth before pulling away to look at Stiles. The pale boy had a hand around himself, breathing harshly as he watched.

Liam smirked and held out his hand, motioning for him to come over. Stiles complied, acting like he was in a trance as Liam laced his fingers around the older boy’s length. He stroked Stiles up and down as he touched himself, with Scott continuing to fuck him.

The alpha’s thrusts began growing more erratic and his eyes glared crimson as he gazed down at Liam. He moved Liam’s hand away from his cock and started jacking it himself, intent on Liam coming before him.

Liam pulled his other hand away from Stiles’ length to claw at the rock again. He whimpered, “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” upon each of Scott’s relentless thrusts.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” he exclaimed, biting down on his lip before releasing a drawn-out moan. Scott hit just the right spot inside him and he was spurting cum all over Scott’s fingers and his stomach.

The alpha growled as Liam tightened around him through his orgasm. This effectively drove Scott toward his own. He busted his nut inside of him, groaning out Liam’s name as he came. He shook above Liam, recovering.

Stiles watched, his eyebrows knitting together as he panted out, “Fuck,” while thrusting into his hand. Scott looked at his boyfriend and smiled. He pulled out of Liam and moved over to kiss Stiles, the human whining into his mouth as he felt his own orgasm coming.

Liam looked up at them, thinking for a moment before getting up to join. He attached himself to Stiles’ neck, kissing and sucking from under his ear to his collarbone.

Stiles moaned, wrapped up in the sensations brought on by both of them. He cursed again and groaned, letting his head fall against Scott’s shoulder as he came over the alpha’s hand, shaking hard as the orgasm hit him.

He panted against Scott’s shoulder as the werewolf retracted his hand from his cock, reaching up to tilt his face so he could kiss him.

They kissed languidly for a moment before Stiles felt Liam nip at his shoulder and he turned, laughing, “I didn’t forget you.” He brushed their lips together and pushed his tongue into Liam's mouth as he moaned.

Scott kissed under Liam’s ear until he pulled away from Stiles. He pressed his lips against the beta’s for a tender kiss; Stiles watching on with a content smile. They felt his stare, pulling away to look at him with kiss-bitten lips. He smiled wider.

“We’re definitely gonna have to do this again.”

Liam nodded enthusiastically. “ _Definitely_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you all liked it! Kudos if you did and feel free to leave feedback!


End file.
